


it was you from the beginning

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bands, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Frottage, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just supposed to be supporting his friends' band, not flirting with dark-haired guys with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Oh well. Who says he can't do both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was you from the beginning

_you made a wish at 11:11_

_I held your hips at 12:34_

_there was a kiss just waiting to happen_

_a cab was calling outside the door_

_I knew from the beginning_

_it was you from the beginning_

\--Arkells, 11:11

 

It was 10:30, and Sam and Jess still hadn't arrived.

Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer. The girls were due to hit the stage at 11, which meant they were rushing around the back getting themselves ready. Ash was setting up microphones and instruments on stage, Ellen was behind the bar, and Dean was- well, Dean was standing at the bar alone like a loser. His phone rang, interrupting his self-pitying train of thought, and he sighed in relief when he saw Sam's name on the screen. 

"Hey man, where are you? The girls are almost ready to start."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," Sam said, airport noises echoing over the line. "We just landed and it's crazy here too. We'll be there as soon as we can. Tell Charlie to entertain the crowd with the latest news from Moondor to stretch their set so we don't miss the whole thing."

"Just get here soon. I'm standing alone like some creep who doesn't know that the entire band is mostly into chicks and also taken."

"Yeah, yeah. Jess says Jo could also do some knife tricks to really diversify the set."

"Bye Sam. Get over here pronto."

Sam and Jess really should have road-tripped from California, he thought. Flying in was supposed to be a time-saver when they only had a short break from classes, but with all the delays, Dean would be surprised if they do manage to show up before the band stops playing. 

"Excuse me," a deep voice said from over to his left. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You seem to be on a first-name basis with the performers tonight..."

The man trailed off as Dean stared at him. Shit, this guy was hot. Bright blue eyes, tousled dark hair, and that sex god voice. Completely Dean's type, and apparently not shy either.

"Yeah, sorry man, Jo and I go way back. She's practically my kid sister," he said, frantically trying to recover his cool. It had been a long time since anyone had caught his eye like this guy did. "And Charlie and I have been friends since high school, so I met Anna through them. My name's Dean, by the way."

"Oh," the guy said, his eyes going wide. "I've heard all about you, Dean. Well, a fair bit. All good things, I swear. I'm Anna's brother, actually. Castiel."

Well. Dean couldn't decide if that was the best or worst news he'd heard all night. On the one hand, he'd heard enough stories about Anna's brother to know that he was a great guy, and that he was a fan of equally great guys. On the other hand, wasn't there some sort of code against dating the siblings of one of your good friends? Rules were made to be broken though, and this guy was definitely worth breaking a few little honour codes over. 

"It's great to meet you, man," Dean said with a wide smile, turning up the charm. "But I thought you lived in Illinois? Did you come all the way out here just for the show?"

"I just moved here. Today, in fact. I've acquired a position at the downtown library, though I have yet to secure an apartment. I don't particularly like the idea of crashing with Anna and Jo for much longer."

"It's kinda messy over there, huh? Guitars everywhere, noise at all hours of the night. I can see why you'd want your own space, and soon."

"It's been more difficult to find a place than I expected. Perhaps I need to expand my search, but I admit I can be rather particular."

"There are some buildings down by my place, a bit old but definitely plenty of character. Not too far from the library either," Dean offered.

"It would be nice to live near work if possible. And near you. Near someone I know, I mean."

"Uh-huh. You get attached pretty easily, don't you Cas?"

"You're the one already giving me a nickname," Cas retorted, but he was smiling. It was a damn nice smile, Dean thought. He'd have to make sure he saw more of it.

"Hey there, folks," Ash drawled from the stage, cutting off their conversation. "We are almost ready up here. Are you ready? Are you ready for Two Redheads and A Blonde?"

The crowd cheered and clapped, but Dean saw Cas make a little grimace.

"Don't tell me you're not actually a fan," he said.

"A fan of the music, yes. Of the name they've chosen for themselves, not so much."

"Well, the way I understand it, Charlie wanted to be Queen Celeste and the Handmaidens, but that obviously didn't fly. Anna wanted something about angels, and that was also shot down. So Jo figured they'd cut to the chase and pick the most literal name possible."

"I'm not surprised that she won that argument. She's the smallest of the three of them, and yet somehow the most frightening."

"Little but fierce," Dean agreed. 

God it was nice to chat with someone who already understood the dynamics of his little ragtag family. With his mother long dead and his father more recently so, and Sam off in California, these people were his family now- Charlie, Jo, Anna, Ash, Bobby, and Ellen. The Roadhouse was another home, as was Bobby's shop, where Dean had been working as a mechanic for years now, ever since he dropped out of high school. His few long-term relationships had ended mostly amicably, but he hadn't been on a real date in months, and he hadn't enjoyed getting to know any of those people as much as he was enjoying talking to Cas. And looking at him, of course.

"You must have heard them play often by now," Cas said. 'I wish I could say the same, but it's been years since Anna and I lived in the same city. She plays a few things for me when she visits, but it isn't quite the same."

"You can make up for it by being embarrassingly supportive now," Dean suggested. "That's what I did at my brother Sam's college graduation. Made more noise than anyone else there, all on my own. He pretended to hate it, but I'm pretty sure he enjoyed the attention."

"That was him on the phone earlier, yes?"

"Yeah, he's flying in with his girlfriend Jess, but they keep getting delayed. I'm really hoping they make it in time to catch at least part of the set."

Almost as though on cue, the lights went out briefly, and then came back on as the girls took the stage. Charlie picked up her guitar and curtsied to the crowd while Jo twirled her drumsticks and Anna slid gracefully into position behind the keyboard.

"Here we go," Dean said. 

The band started playing without further introduction, and Dean lost himself in the music. His friends were seriously talented, and he was so proud he felt like he might burst. Cas looked similarly entranced, his eyes closed and his head nodding to the beat. Dean took the opportunity to stare unashamedly, admiring Cas' perfect profile and the hint of stubble along his jaw. Christ, the things he wanted to do to this man. Or with him. Or near him. Dean wasn't picky. Suddenly Cas' eyes snapped open and he looked straight back at Dean, whose immediate blush was probably visible despite the dim lighting. Cas' head tilted slowly to one side as he looked at Dean, then he stepped forward slightly, closing the gap between them. Dean could feel the heat of the other man's body beside his, and he swallowed nervously. Cas just smiled again and redirected his attention to the band. 

Dean was more than a little confused. The staring, the moving closer, they seemed like the prelude to something more, but then Cas made no further moves, just continued to watch the band play. Dean would almost dismiss it, but for all that he'd just met the guy, he could tell that Cas was nothing if not deliberate. Maybe he just actually wanted to see his sister's band perform, not just get nice and cozy with a near-stranger. There was no point trying to talk over the music, so Dean just stood there and tried not to be entirely distracted by how close Cas was standing, the heat of his body, the faint scent of soap and shaving cream that he gave off. 

After a few more songs' worth of this exquisite torture, the girls stopped playing for a bit of banter with the crowd.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," Charlie said. "We are, as you can see, Two Redheads and A Blonde."

"We've got plenty more to play for you, don't worry, " Anna added, "but we just felt we should stop to let you all know that it's 11:11, so make a wish, everyone!"

The crowd cheered again, and Dean snuck another glance at Cas, who was looking back at him with one eyebrow raised. Feeling bold and maybe a bit buzzed from the three beers he'd knocked back before Cas showed up, he held out his hand, palm facing up, and said, "Make my wish come true, Cas?"

Cas' face lit up like fireworks, and he slid his hand into Dean's without hesitation. 

"That was incredibly cheesy, just to let you know," he whispered, leaning in close to be heard over the music. "Fortunately I am easily manipulated by cheesy lines and pretty green eyes."

"Well thanks," Dean said, batting his eyelashes at Cas. "I've got plenty more where that came from, believe me."

Cas laughed, and gripped Dean's hand more tightly. They stayed that way through the rest of the set, mostly silent, but occasionally giving each other small smiles.

 

*

 

When the last song ended, Dean dragged Cas through the door marked Employees Only to congratulate their friends. 

"That was awesome," he exclaimed, picking Charlie up and spinning her around. "You guys sounded great up there."

"Of course we did," Jo said. "We are great. And modest too."

"Hello, Anna," Cas said as he entered the room to embrace his sister. "You did sound wonderful, truly."

"Cas! So glad you made it!" Anna said. "And I see you've already met Dean."

"Yes, I overheard him talking about you and introduced myself," Cas replied.

"That's shockingly forward of you," Anna said. "Cas, you know all about Jo and Charlie, but I can't believe you haven't actually met them until now."

"It's a pleasure," Cas said. "Especially you, Jo, since I'm not sure you appearing partially clothed behind Anna while we Skype is a proper introduction."

"Oh man, that's happened to me too," Dean chimed in. "With Sam and Jess. Don't these people respect sibling bonding time? That's what Skype is for."

"Uh, no it isn't," Charlie said. "Skype is for naked hang-out time with your long-distance girlfriend. Which is exactly what I'm going to do right now while I'm still rocking the post-performance glow."

"Say hi to Dorothy for us!" Dean said, and they all waved their goodbyes as Charlie practically dashed from the room. 

"Where are Sam and Jess, anyway?" Jo asked. "I thought they were flying in this evening."

"They were supposed to," Dean replied, "but you know those freaking planes, always delayed and crap."

"I know they'll be pissed that they missed the show, so tell them we're all hanging out tomorrow, okay?" Anna said as she grabbed her jacket. "Cas, are you coming with?"

Dean looked over at Castiel and gave him his best puppy dog eyes, though that was really Sam's particular skill. 

"I think I might stay for one more drink, if Dean is willing to keep me company," Cas answered. 

"Oh?" Jo said. "Oh-ho. Okay then, boys. You have fun."

"Mess with him and I'll have to kill you, you know," Anna said. 

"Really, Anna, there's no need for that," Cas muttered. "I am a grown man."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him," Dean promised. "Now get out of here, I know all about your post-performance rituals, and those should only be performed in the privacy of your own home."

With another pointed look at Dean and a last hug for Cas, Anna followed Jo out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

"So," Dean said.

"So."

"Do you really want to stay for that other drink?"

"Not really. I think I'd rather you took me home right now."

"That's pretty forward of you. Not that I'm complaining."

"I've wanted you since I first saw you standing by the bar," Cas said. "I was working up the courage to introduce myself when I overheard your conversation with Sam, and that gave me a good excuse to strike up a conversation."

"Well then, I'd say we've waited long enough," Dean said, and extended his hand to Cas once again.

They stumbled out of the bar with a hasty goodbye to Ellen, who seemed entirely unsurprised to see them leaving together. Cas flagged them a cab, since Dean had dropped his car off at the airport earlier to make it easier for Sam and Jess to get home after all the flight bullshit they'd already suffered. During the short ride back to his place, Dean was hardly able to restrain himself from touching Cas anywhere other than on the hand, but he figured 28 was too old to be getting handsy in the back of a cab. When they pulled up outside his small house, Dean paid the cabbie and left a generous tip, then pulled Cas out of the car and and up the short walkway.

"Hurry, Dean," Cas said. "I need to know what you taste like, now."

Dean cursed and fumbled with the lock, finally managing to throw the door open. As soon as they were inside, Cas spun him around and backed him up against the door, and finally they were kissing. Their mouths moved against each other desperately, Cas' hands coming to rest at Dean's waist while Dean tangled his in Cas' dark hair, moaning slightly as Cas moved to kiss along his jaw and behind his ear. 

"Clothes off?" Dean gasped.

"Please," Cas answered, out of breath.

They pulled at each other's shirts, carelessly tossing them onto the ground as Dean steered them into the living room and onto the couch.

"God, you're so hot," he said, running his hands over Cas' muscled torso. 

"You're gorgeous," Cas answered, mouthing over Dean's collarbone. "What do you want? Tell me, Dean."

Dean moaned at the hint of command in Cas' tone. "I really want you to fuck me," he admitted, prompting a low groan from Castiel. "But I'm so close already. I think, for now..." he trailed off, and thrust his hips upwards, rubbing shamelessly against Cas, feeling the heat of his erection even through two layers of denim.

"Pants off," Cas growled, reaching between them to pull off his jeans and fumble with Dean's belt. 

"Yeah, just like that," Dean said as he snapped his hips against Cas, feeling their cocks rub together through their underwear.

"Not gonna last," Cas warned, rocking faster into Dean. 

"Me neither," Dean said, fighting back a moan. "Cas, baby, that feels so good."

"Yes, God, please Dean," and with a drawn-out groan and a last snap of his hips, Cas was coming, Dean following only a few seconds behind. 

Heedless of the mess, Dean reached out and pulled Cas closer, pressing a kiss into his sweaty hair.

"That was incredible."

"Mnn-hmn," Cas agreed. 

"Come on, we should get cleaned up. And then, if you want, you could stay?"

"I have no intention of going anywhere. Especially if what you said about Jo and Anna's post-performance activities is true."

"Yeah, you're much safer here. But come on, my bed's a whole lot bigger and a whole lot more comfortable than this couch."

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom, where they shared a slow shower, kissing lazily and soaping each other down, but too tired to do anything more. Dean offered a pair of plaid pyjama pants for Cas to wear, and they crawled into bed together. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean said as they arranged themselves comfortably, Cas pressed along Dean's back with one slung over his waist. 

"Yes, Dean?"

"Thanks for making my wish come true."

Cas snorted and tightened his grip on Dean. "So cheesy," he murmured. "But you did the same for me."

Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Dean heard the front door creak open. He rolled out of bed and made his way out into the hall, where he found Sam and Jess wearing looks of disgust (Sam) and amusement (Jess) as they took in the trail of clothes leading from the door into the living room. 

"Heya, Sammy," Dean whispered. "Good to see you, Jess."

"What, you got so lonely without us that you had to find some company for the night?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully not just for the night," Cas said as he stepped into the hall. "You must be Sam, and this would be Jess, of course. I'm Castiel, Anna's brother."

"I thought you lived in Illinois?" Sam said, though he looked more relaxed now that he realized Cas wasn't a complete stranger.

"Not anymore," Cas replied, sliding his arms around Dean from behind.

"Well, I for one would really enjoy hearing this story," Jess announced, "but could it possibly wait until morning? This has been quite the eventful day. For all of us, apparently." She winked at Dean.

"Yeah, of course, guest room's all made up for you two," Dean said. "I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"You cook?" Cas asked.

"Dean's a great cook," Sam said. "Basically kept me fed through high school, and look at me now."

"You really are a catch," Cas said, giving Dean an admiring glance. 

"Damn right I'm a catch, and so are you. Now everybody get some shut-eye. I'm worn out."

"Ew, Dean," Sam said, and with a chorus of goodnights, they retreated to their separate rooms.

As they settled into bed for the second time that night, Dean smiled to himself. This was not at all how he expected his night to go, but he definitely couldn't complain about the way things had turned out. Cas scooted closer, and whispered a quiet goodnight into Dean's ear. Just before he fell asleep, he made another wish. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote fic it was for One Tree Hill. Then this happened because I had never read anything set to an Arkells song, so I wrote my own. 
> 
> And we're going to pretend everyone is in the same geographic location because we can, okay?


End file.
